Mordekaiser
Mordekaisers verursachen beim Treffen |magisch}}. |leveling = |description2 = Fähigkeiten und gewähren 1 Steigerung pro getroffenem oder . Bei 3 Steigerungen erhält Mordekaiser Aufziehende Dunkelheit für 4 Sekunden. Das Sammeln weiterer Steigerungen erneuert die Dauer. |leveling2 = |description3 = Mordekaiser verursacht des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}} |magisch}} pro Sekunde| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}} |magisch}} alle Sekunden}} an allen nahen Gegnern und erhält |ms}}. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| gewährt eine Steigerung für Aufziehende Dunkelheit. |video = Mordekaiser-P }} }} |static = |casttime = 0.5 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Mordekaiser schlägt mit seiner Keule auf den Boden, wobei er an getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} verursacht, welcher erhöht ist, wenn nur ein Gegner getroffen wird. |leveling = (+ ) }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| verwertet und hat einen metallischen SFX. Ansonsten zählt sie als . |video = Mordekaiser-Q }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Mordekaiser speichert 35 % des verursachten Schadens und 15 % des erlittenen Schadens (reduziert um 75 % gegen Nicht-Champion-Quellen) als Potentielles Schild in seiner Ressourcenleiste, aber nur bis zu |hp}}. Das Potentielle Schild fällt nach einer Sekunde ohne Schaden verursachen oder erleiden um pro Sekunde ab, auf ein Minimum von |hp}}. |leveling = |description2 = Mordekaiser verbraucht seinen Potentiellen Schild und wandelt ihn dabei in einen um, der 4 Sekunden hält. Zu Beginn der Schilddauer fällt das Schild sehr langsam ab, aber die Geschwindigkeit des Schildverfalls nimmt bis zum Ende exponentiell zu. Nach Sekunden kann er die Fähigkeit reaktivieren. |leveling2 = |description3 = Mordekaiser verbraucht den restlichen Schild und sich für einen Prozentsatz davon. |leveling3 = %}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} / |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = 200 |speed = 3000 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = 0.25 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Mordekaiser erhält |mp}}. |leveling = %|mp}}}} |description2 = Nach Sekunden Mordekaiser Gegner im gewählten Zielbereich eine fixe Distanz zu sich und verursacht |magisch}}. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Mordekaiser den ausgewählten um 75 % für Sekunden. Ist das Ziel nach dieser Zeit immer noch in Reichweite und anvisierbar, entführt Mordekaiser dieses für 7 Sekunden ins Todesreich, welches keiner von beiden verlassen kann. |leveling = |description2 = Einheiten im Todesreich werden in der normalen Welt als Seelen gesehen (und umgekehrt). Einheiten im einen Reich können nicht mit denen im anderen Reich interagieren. Nur das Ziel sowie Mordekaiser landen im Todesreich, alle anderen Champions können nicht folgen. Alles, was im Todesreich passiert, ist für Spieler außerhalb nicht sichtbar und Championbeschworene Einheiten im Todesreich werden am Ende der Dauer zerstört. |leveling2 = |description3 = Für die selbe Dauer Mordekaiser den |ad}}, die |ap}}, das |as}}, das |hp}}, die |armor}}, die |mr}} und die Größe um 10 %. Wenn Mordekaiser sein Ziel tötet, behält er die gestohlenen Werte, bis das Ziel wieder lebt. |leveling3 = |description4 = Wenn einer der beiden betroffenen Champions das Todesreich verlässt (weil gestorben oder auf anderem Weg entkommen), wird der andere sofort auch das Todesreich verlassen. Allerdings bleiben die gestohlenen Werte für die volle Dauer gestohlen. |leveling4 = }}| oder gegen Massenkontrolle. ** Das Ziel war eine Championbeschworene Einheit oder . ** Das Ziel wird . * Die Fähigkeit wird abgebrochen, aber nicht auf Abklingzeit gesetzt, wenn: ** Er verliert Sicht auf das Ziel. ** Das Ziel ist zu weit weg. * Wenn das aktuelle Leben des Ziels kleiner ist als der gestohlene Wert, wird das Ziel auf 1 Leben reduziert. Mordekaiser erhält trotzdem die vollen Werte. * Die Grenzen zählen (außer für ) nicht als Terrain, aber Gegner, die versuchen, hinauszulaufen, werden wieder zurückgeworfen. ** Fähigkeiten wie werden ihre maximale Reichweite durch die Grenzen des Todesreichs begrenzen. * Mehrere Todesreiche erscheinen in der selben Parallelwelt, weshalb Champions untereinander interagieren und sich sehen können. Jeder kann sich jedoch nur in seiner eigenen Zone aufhalten und die Grenzen der anderen sind nicht zu sehen. ** kann Ziele außerhalb ihrer jeweiligen Barrieren entführen. Beim Ausspucken werden sie jedoch wieder in ihre Grenzen geworfen. ** Ein aktiver auf ein Ziel außerhalb der eigenen Grenzen wird dazu bringen, solange auf das Ziel zuzusprinten, bis das Todesreich endet. Daher kann sie weitere Ziele mehrfach wegstoßen und Schaden zufügen. * Der Übergang in das Todesreich hinein oder hinaus unterbricht keine Kanalisierungen und unterbricht keine Aktionen des Spielers. Man kann dem Todesreich vorzeitig entkommen: ** Das Ziel benutzt oder ähnlich Dinge, die Massenkontrolle entfernen. ** Mordekaiser oder das Ziel verwenden noch einmal Todesreich. Die betroffenen Champions landen dann im neuen Todesreich. * Ketten brechen, außer, die Kette besteht zwischen den beiden Einheiten, die das Todesreich betreten. * Gebäude existieren in beiden Dimensionen zur selben Zeit und funktionieren so, als wären alle Einheiten in der selben Dimension. * Verschiedene Interaktionen: ** , das Fangen einer , , , , , , , , der Schrein von und das Erhalten von Flächenwirkung sind Ausnahmen und wirken auch zwischen den Dimensionen. ** kann im Todesreich reaktiviert werden, aber wird ihren Sprint stoppen, wenn sie mit den Grenzen kollidiert. ** kann nicht auf ein Ziel in der anderen Dimension reaktiviert werden. Allerdings wird ein Ziel, welches bereits angekettet ist, wird weiterhin eingezogen und exekutiert. ** wird durch die Verlangsamung ausgelöst, wodurch das Entführen ins Todesreich möglich ist. ** Ball kehrt sofort zu ihr zurück, wenn sie die Dimension wechselt. ** Kontrollierbare Tiere und Championbeschworene Einheiten sind auch zwischen den Dimensionen kontrollierbar. |video = Mordekaiser-R }} }} cs:Mordekaiser en:Mordekaiser es:Mordekaiser fr:Mordekaiser pl:Mordekaiser pt-br:Mordekaiser ru:Мордекайзер zh:莫德凯撒 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Mordekaiser ist ein brutaler Kriegsfürst aus einer längst vergangenen Epoche, der zweimal ums Leben gebracht sowie dreimal wiedergeboren wurde und mit seinen nekromantischen Zauberkräften Seelen in ewige Knechtschaft zwingt. Diejenigen, die sich an seine früheren Eroberungszüge erinnern oder die wahren Ausmaße seiner Kräfte kennen, sind inzwischen gering an der Zahl – doch es gibt noch ein paar dieser uralten Seelen und sie fürchten den Tag, an dem er zurückkehren und die Herrschaft über die Lebenden sowie die Toten an sich reißen könnte. Der eiserne Albtraum Vor langer Zeit wütete der wilde Kriegsfürst Sahn-Uzal in der Wildnis des Nordens. Getrieben von dunklem Glauben vernichtete er alle Stämme und Siedlungen, auf die er stieß, und erschuf ein Reich aus Blut und Tod. Am Ende seines sterblichen Lebens erfüllte ihn die Gewissheit, sich für alle Ewigkeit einen Platz am Tisch der Götter in der ruhmreichen Halle der Knochen verdient zu haben, mit tiefer Zufriedenheit. Als er starb, fand er sich jedoch nicht in einer Ruhmeshalle wieder. Vielmehr stand Sahn-Uzal in einer leeren, grauen Ödnis, die in ätherischen Nebel gehüllt und von misstönendem Geraune durchdrungen war. Ab und an schwebten andere verlorene Seelen vorbei – schemenhafte Geister, die durch ihre eigene, persönliche Leere zogen. Sahn-Uzal war erbost. War sein Glaube etwa falsch gewesen? Oder reichte seine Weltherrschaft schlichtweg nicht aus, um die ersehnte Unsterblichkeit gewährt zu bekommen? Diese Leere konnte doch nicht alles sein … auch wenn sie unendlich zu sein schien. Er beobachtete, wie die niederen Geister langsam im Nebel entschwanden, sich auflösten und in der Zeit verloren. Sahn-Uzal jedoch weigerte sich, derartig zu verblassen. Aufgepeitscht von Wut und Qual hielt ihn sein Wille zusammen. Im Laufe der Zeit kristallisierte sich das unverständliche, geisterhafte Raunen in Worte, die er beinahe verstehen konnte. Es handelte sich dabei, so erfuhr er, um Ochnun, eine lästerliche Sprache, die von den Lebenden nicht gesprochen wird. Langsam reifte in den Überresten von Sahn-Uzals Verstand ein tückischer Plan. Er begann, Versuchungen durch den Schleier zwischen den Welten zu flüstern, in denen er jenen, die es wagten, ihm zuzuhören, unbändige Stärke versprach. Und tatsächlich beschlossen eines Tages einige Zauberer, Sahn-Uzal von den Toten auferstehen zu lassen. Da er nicht mehr aus Fleisch und Knochen bestand, drängte er sie, ihn stärker als jeden Sterblichen zu machen und seine Geistform an einen dunklen Metallpanzer zu binden, der seiner alten Rüstung nachempfunden war. Und so erhob er sich, der monströse Wiedergänger aus Eisen und Hass. Die machthungrigen Zauberer hatten gehofft, ihn in ihren unbedeutenden Kriegen als Waffe einzusetzen. Stattdessen erschlug er sie auf der Stelle, denn ihre Waffen und ihre Magie konnten ihm nichts anhaben. Verzweifelt schrien sie seinen Namen, um ihn zu binden – vergebens, denn Sahn-Uzal existierte nicht länger. Mit geisterhaftem Grollen sprach er seinen Geisternamen auf Ochnun aus: Mordekaiser. Damit begann seine zweite Eroberung der sterblichen Welt. Nach wie vor wollte er hoch hinaus, doch nun verfügte er über nekromantische Zauberkräfte, von denen er nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hätte. Aus den angstvollen, zerstreuten Seelen der Zauberer schmiedete sich Mordekaiser, der Kaiser des Todes, eine würdige Waffe – seinen brutalen Streitkolben „Nachtgrauen“ – und übernahm die Kontrolle über die Armee, die sie aufgestellt hatten. Für seine Feinde schien es ihm ausschließlich um Massaker und Zerstörung zu gehen. Ganze Generationen gingen während seiner erbarmungslosen Feldzüge zugrunde. Doch Modekaiser verfolgte einen größeren Plan. Er errichtete in der Mitte seines Reichs die unsterbliche Bastion. Die meisten hielten sie lediglich für sein Machtzentrum, einige jedoch kamen ihren verborgenen Geheimnissen auf die Spur. Mordekaiser dürstete nach all dem verbotenen Wissen über Geister und den Tod, nach wahrem Verständnis der Welt … oder Welten … im Jenseits. Mit solcher Tyrannei konnte er sich nur Feinde machen. Überraschenderweise wurde der Eiserne Albtraum von einem Bündnis zwischen den Stämmen der Noxii und mithilfe eines Verrats aus den eigenen Reihen besiegt. Ein unbekannter Intrigant schaffte es schließlich, die Anker seiner Seele von Mordekaisers Rüstung zu lösen und die leere Eisenhülle an einem geheimen Ort zu verstecken. Dadurch war Mordekaiser aus der materiellen Welt verbannt. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass er genau das beabsichtigt hatte – tatsächlich war es ein wesentlicher Bestandteil seines Plans. Durch Dominanz und Täuschung hatte er es zwar weit gebracht, doch er wusste, dass ihm etwas noch Großartigeres als die Halle der Knochen bevorstand. Dort, wo einst nur leeres Ödland war, warteten all jene, die unter seiner aktuellen Herrschaft zu Tode kamen. Ihre von dunkler Zauberkraft verdorbenen Geister können nämlich nicht entschwinden. Aus den Stärksten entstand die an seinen Willen gebundene und ihm treu ergebene, ewige Armee … doch auch die Schwächeren erfüllten ihren Zweck. Aus dem feinen Stoff ihrer Seelen wob Mordekaiser ein neues Reich. Sie dienten als Stein und Mörtel für seine jenseitige Welt. Jahrhunderte vergingen in Runeterra, bis sich ein neues Reich um die unsterbliche Bastion erhob. Noch heute löst Mordekaisers Name bei Geschichtsgelehrten und einigen alten Seelen, die ihm einst begegnet waren, Angst und Ehrfurcht aus. Ihr schlimmster Albtraum ist, dass Mordekaiser einen Weg findet, dauerhaft zurückzukehren. Sie beten, dass dies nie geschehen möge, denn sie wissen nicht, wie man ihn aufhalten könnte. Alte Geschichte }} Der unheilvolle Wiedergänger Mordekaiser gehört zu den schrecklichsten und hasserfülltesten Geistern, die auf den Schatteninseln ihr Unwesen treiben. Er existiert schon seit zahllosen Jahrhunderten, da Nekromantie und sein starker dunkler Wille ihn vor dem wahren Tod bewahren. Jene, die es wagen, sich Mordekaiser im Kampf zu stellen, riskieren, mit einem schrecklichen Fluch belegt zu werden: Er versklavt die Seelen seiner Opfer, um sie zu Instrumenten der Zerstörung zu machen. Der eiserne Albtraum Der scheußliche Wiedergänger Mordekaiser gehört zu den schrecklichsten und hasserfülltesten Geistern, die auf den Schatteninseln ihr Unwesen treiben. Er existiert schon seit zahllosen Jahrhunderten, da Nekromantie und sein starker dunkler Wille ihn vor dem wahren Tod bewahren. Jene, die es wagen, sich Mordekaiser im Kampf zu stellen, riskieren, mit einem schrecklichen Fluch belegt zu werden: Er versklavt die Seelen seiner Opfer, um sie zu Instrumenten der Zerstörung zu machen. Mordekaiser war einst ein brutaler sterblicher König und Kriegsherr, der über die Ländereien im östlichen Valoran herrschte, als noch niemand von Demacia oder Noxus gehört hatte. In die Schlacht zog er in schwerer Eisenrüstung und erschlug alle seine Gegner mit seiner verzauberten Keule namens Nachtgrauen. Er war so verhasst wie gefürchtet und so schlossen sich schließlich seine Feinde zusammen, um seiner dunklen Herrschaft ein Ende zu bereiten. Nach einer langen, blutigen Schlacht fand Mordekaiser den Tod, auf einem Leichenberg stehend und umzingelt von seinen Feinden. Selbst im Sterben, durchbohrt von Pfeilen, Schwertern und Speeren, lachte er noch und versprach seinen Mördern, dass er kommen werde, um sie zu holen. Sein Leichnam wurde auf einen hohen Scheiterhaufen geschleudert, der inmitten seiner feiernden Feinde errichtet worden war. Seine Rüstung wurde von den Flammen lediglich geschwärzt, Mordekaisers Leiche jedoch verbrannte, bis nur noch verkohlte Knochen übrigen waren. Die Feuer loderten tagelang, doch als sie schließlich erloschen und die Siegreichen weitergezogen waren, schlich sich ein Zaubererzirkel heran, der die Asche durchsiebte und Mordekaisers Rüstung sowie seine Gebeine einsammelte. Heimlich schafften sie beides fort. In einer mondfinsteren Nacht legten sie dann das Skelett auf eine Steinplatte, auf der Runen eingemeißelt waren, um ein abscheuliches nekromantisches Ritual zu vollziehen. Als ihre dunkle Magie ihren Höhepunkt fand, erschien eine Schattengestalt über der Steinplatte. Der Todesschatten erhob sich, das Skelett blieb liegen. Es handelte sich um ein Geistwesen aus reiner Dunkelheit, seine Augen jedoch leuchteten vor Bosheit. Die verrußten Rüstungsteile setzten sich um den Schattengeist herum zusammen, als wären sie von einem starken Magneten angezogen worden. Die Zauberer fielen vor ihrem auferstandenen Meister auf die Knie. Man hatte ihnen für ihre Dienste große Macht versprochen, doch sie ahnten nicht, wie ihre Belohnung tatsächlich aussehen würde. Als neuer Meister der Nekromantie machte Mordekaiser die Zauberer zu Untoten, gefangen zwischen Leben und Tod. Aus ihnen wurden abscheuliche Lichs, lebende Tote, verdammt dazu, ihm bis in alle Ewigkeit Untertan zu sein. Mordekaiser verbrachte das nächste Jahrzehnt damit, all jene, die sich ihm einst widersetzten, zu erschlagen. Er verdammte sie zu ewiger Knechtschaft, indem er ihnen die Seelen entzog, um sie seinem unsterblichen Willen zu unterwerfen. Als eiserner Albtraum währte Mordekaisers Schreckensherrschaft viele Jahrhunderte. In dieser Zeit hatte es mehrfach den Anschein, als wäre er getötet worden, doch holte die Macht seiner seelengebundenen Lichs ihn jedes Mal zurück. Seine Gebeine waren der Schlüssel zu Mordekaisers unheiliger Reinkarnation, und im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wurde er immer besorgter, was ihre Sicherheit anging. Er errichtete eine gigantische Burg im Herzen seines Reichs, die man die Unsterbliche Bastion nannte. Eingeschlossen im Innersten dieser monumentalen Festung, versteckte er seine Gebeine. Die Unsterbliche Bastion wurde schließlich von einer starken Allianz aus Stämmen und Kriegerbanden belagert. Während der Belagerung überwand ein unbekannter Dieb die teuflische Verteidigung, drang in die mächtige Festung ein und stahl Mordekaisers Schädel. Nur mit dem vollständigen Skelett konnte seine Auferstehung durchgeführt werden. Aus Angst vor dem Zorn ihres Meisters verschwiegen die versklavten Lichs den Diebstahl daher. An den Mauern der Unsterblichen Bastion tötete Mordekaiser zahllose seiner Gegner, doch das reichte nicht, um seine Niederlage abzuwenden. Seine Festung wurde gestürmt und er wurde von der schieren Überzahl seiner Angreifer überwältigt. Sie entrissen ihm seine tödliche Keule und fesselten ihn mit schweren Ketten an den Gliedmaßen. Sein dröhnendes Gelächter schallte durch die Dunkelheit – für ihn existierte kein Grund nicht davon auszugehen, er würde wie schon so oft wieder zum Leben erweckt werden. Die Ketten, die man ihm angelegt hatte, wurden an schwergewichtigen Basilisken festgehakt und auf einen schroffen Befehl hin rissen ihn die riesigen geschuppten Bestien in Stücke. Mordekaisers Schädel wurde übers Meer auf die Gesegneten Inseln gebracht, an einen Ort, um den sich Nebel und Legenden rankten. Die weisen Adepten dieses Landes kannten Mordekaiser und auch seine Schwäche. Sie hatten seinen Schädel entwendet, um die Welt von seiner unheiligen Gegenwart zu befreien. Er kam in eine tiefe unterirdische Gruft, die durch Schlösser und magische Augen gesichert wurde. Auf der Suche nach seinem Schädel zerstreuten sich Mordekaisers Sklaven in alle Winde, fanden ihn jedoch nie. Es schien, als habe Mordekaisers Herrschaft tatsächlich ein Ende gefunden. Aus Jahren wurden Jahrzehnte, Jahrzehnte zu Jahrhunderten. Bis die Gesegneten Inseln von einer Katastrophe heimgesucht wurden. Ein König, außer sich vor Trauer und Wahnsinn, löste einen schrecklichen Zauber aus, der die Inseln in die Dunkelheit stürzte und aus ihnen ein verdorbenes Reich der Untoten machte: die Schatteninseln. Bei diesem enormen Magieausbruch stürzten die Gewölbe, in denen Mordekaisers Schädel aufbewahrt wurde, in sich zusammen. Wie die Motten ins Licht machten sich Mordekaisers Lichs auf den Weg zu den neu entstandenen Schatteninseln. Sie führten die Gebeine ihres Meisters mit sich und als sie seinen Schädel aus den Ruinen gegraben hatten, konnten sie ihn endlich wieder auf die Welt loslassen. Seitdem hat sich Mordekaiser sein eigenes Reich auf den Schatteninseln geschaffen und versklavt eine immer größer werdende Armee der Toten. Auf diese jungen untoten Geister blickt er herab und hält sie für unterlegen, denn er entschied sich aus freien Stücken für diesen Weg, wohingegen die anderen nur verlorene Seelen sind. Trotzdem erkennt er ihren Nutzen; er wird sie in zukünftigen Kämpfen als Fußsoldaten einsetzen. Im Gegensatz zu den niederen Geistern ist Mordekaiser nicht an den Schwarzen Nebel gebunden – dafür ist er zu mächtig. Seine unheilvolle Energie gewährt ihm jedoch beträchtliche Macht. Im Moment jedenfalls sind die Schatteninseln der perfekte Ort, um seine Stärke aufzubauen. Während er seine Macht ausbaut und besessen davon ist, seine Gebeine immer noch sicherer aufzubewahren, hat Mordekaiser begonnen, einen Blick übers Meer, in Richtung Valoran, zu werfen. Sein Augenmerk gilt den Reichen und Zivilisationen, die in seiner Abwesenheit entstanden sind. Die Unsterbliche Bastion interessiert ihn besonders, die mächtige Festung, die inzwischen die Hauptstadt des neuen Reiches Noxus ist. Ein neues Zeitalter der Finsternis naht. |-|3.= Mordekaiser ist ein Wesen purer, lebendiger Qual, das einem geheimnisvollen, schrecklichen Pfad folgt. Man sagt, er war der erste Untote und existierte schon bevor die Schatteninseln das Flüstern einer Bedrohung waren. Sein wahrer Name und seine Geschichte gingen über die Jahrhunderte verloren, doch Mordekaiser wird wegen seiner grauenvollen Manipulation des Schmerzes - sowohl seines eigenen als auch dem anderer - gefürchtet. Leid treibt ihn an und hält ihn am Leben. Es ist seine letzte Verbindung zum Leben - und seine effektivste Waffe. Auf seiner rätselhaften Jagd hat er bewiesen, dass niemand sich sicher wähnen kann, denn selbst die tapfersten Seelen haben ihre Geheimnisse in seinem Griff preisgegeben. Ein Mädchen hat die Begegnung mit dem Paladin des Schmerzes überlebt und konnte davon berichten. Spät in der Nacht wurde die junge Magieranwärterin von den gequälten Schreien ihres Meisters geweckt. Sie überwand ihre Angst und stürmte in die Bibliothek, die sie als zerstörte Ruine vorfand. Dort sah sie eine schwerfällige Gestalt, in eine Rüstung gehüllt, die mit ihrem Körper verschmolzen zu sein schien. Es war offensichtlich, dass der unerbittliche Eindringling nach etwas suchte und mit dem Ergebnis seiner Suche unzufrieden war. In der Mitte des einst majestätischen Zimmers umklammerte der gepanzerte Unhold die gebrochene Gestalt ihres Lehrers. Sie vernahm noch die letzten Worte ihres Meisters: dass er sterben würde, bevor er seine Geheimnisse preisgäbe. Mordekaiser lachte und sagte, selbst der Tod sei kein Ausweg. Daraufhin brach er das Genick des Meisters mit scharfem Knacken. Nur Augenblicke später wurde das verängstigte Mädchen Zeugin, wie die Seele ihres Meisters aus dessen Körper gerissen wurde. Als stünde er unter einem dunklen Zwang, begann der Schatten, seinem Folterer und Henker alles zu offenbaren. Das Mädchen floh und lebte, um ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Sollte Mordekaiser hinter euch her sein, wird nicht einmal der Tod euch vor seinem eisernen Griff bewahren können. }} |-|2.= Während der letzten Wintersonnenwende - der längsten Nacht des Jahres - trat ein Wesen wie kein anderes aus den vergessenen Straßen Noxus' hervor. 2,50m groß und in einen messerscharfen Panzer gehüllt, kennt man diese Kreatur überall nur unter dem Namen Mordekaiser. Das, was unter seiner metallischen Schale liegt, ist Objekt vieler Spekulationen. Manch einer behauptet, er wäre ein sterblicher Mensch, dessen Herz zu Eisen erhärtet ist. Andere bestehen darauf, er wäre ein besonders dunkles Exemplar der Untoten. Einige flüstern Warnungen, er sei nur ein Vorgeschmack auf etwas Schreckliches und Niedagewesenes, das noch kommen würde. Trotz der öffentlichen Spekulationen und der Neugier hat noch niemand herausgefunden, was unter seinem legierten Äußeren liegt. Was man weiß ist Folgendes: Eines Tages stand Mordekaiser unangekündigt vor den Toren der Akademie und mit einer rauhen Stimme, die jedem, der sie hörte, einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, ersuchte er um die Aufnahme in die Liga der Legenden. Beim Anblick seines furchteinflößenden Gesichtes halten die meisten Abstand und sind sich zum Glück nicht einmal bewusst, dass seine Berührung eine dunkle Geißel ist. Jene Unglücklichen, die seinen Griff zu spüren bekommen, fallen unheilbaren Krankheiten zum Opfer, und tatsächlich scheint Mordekaiser auf geheimnisvolle Weise mit Krankheiten verbunden zu sein, als nährten und umschlössen sie einen Teil seiner kalten Erscheinung. Er zieht nun durch die Elendsviertel von Noxus, angezogen von den Seuchenbefallenen und Kranken. Doch gibt es etwas an seiner gerissenen Taktik, an seiner edlen Haltung und im Ton seiner Kommandos, die nicht von dieser Welt zu stammen scheinen, das dazu führte, dass viele zu dem Glauben kamen, Mordekaiser sei mehr als nur einfacher Fußsoldat. Einige sehen in Mordekaiser gar die unverwechselbaren Züge eines Generals. Während viele sich mit dieser beunruhigenden Möglichkeit abgefunden haben, nagt eine Frage unaufhörlich an ihrem Verstand - wenn Mordekaiser ein General ist, welche teuflische Armee steht dann unter seinem Kommando? Beurteilung}} |-|1.= Von den Schatteninseln kommt ein Champion wie kein anderer. 2,50m groß und in einen messerscharfen Panzer gehüllt, kennt man diese Kreatur überall nur unter dem Namen Mordekaiser. Manch einer behauptet, er wäre ein sterblicher Mensch, obwohl noch niemand gesehen hat, was hinter den Platten liegt, die ihn umfassen. Andere behaupten, er wäre überhaupt nicht lebendig, mehr ein besonders dunkles Exemplar der Untoten, welches unsere Lande infizieren soll - aber solche Gerüchte sind meist nur das Rumoren der Paranoiden und das Flüstern der Verrückten. Fest steht nur: Eines Tages stand Mordekaiser unangekündigt vor den Toren der Akademie und mit einer rauhen Stimme, die jedem, der sie hörte, einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, ersuchte er um die Aufnahme in die Liga der Legenden. Als ob sein furcherregendes Äußeres nicht verstörend genug wäre, so ist auch seine Berührung teuflisch. Jene Unglücklichen, die seinen Griff zu spüren bekommen, fallen unheilbaren Krankheiten zum Opfer, und tatsächlich scheint Mordekaiser auf geheimnisvolle Weise mit Krankheiten verbunden zu sein, als nährten und umschlössen sie einen Teil seiner kalten Erscheinung. Er zieht nun durch die Elendsviertel von Noxus, angezogen von den Seuchenbefallenen und Kranken. Doch gibt es etwas an seiner gerissenen Taktik, an seiner edlen Haltung und im Ton seiner Kommandos, die nicht von dieser Welt zu stammen scheinen, das dazu führte, dass viele zu dem Glauben kamen, Mordekaiser sei mehr als nur einfacher Fußsoldat. Einige sehen in Mordekaiser gar die unverwechselbaren Züge eines Generals. Während viele sich mit dieser beunruhigenden Möglichkeit abgefunden haben, nagt eine Frage unaufhörlich an ihrem Verstand - wenn Mordekaiser ein General ist, welche teuflische Armee steht dann unter seinem Kommando? Beurteilung}} }} Beziehungen ; : * Mordekaiser erbaute die unsterbliche Bastion, einer Festung, welche das Zentrum der Haupstadt von Noxus bildet. * Mordekaiser folterte . * war ein Instrument seines Untergangs. ; : * Mordekaiser bildet seine Streitmächte auf den Schatteninseln aus, bis er Noxus dem Erdboden gleich machen und seine unsterbliche Bastion zurückerobern kann (seine alte Festung liegt im Herzen von Noxus Hauptstadt). |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser Screenshots.png|Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser Skins ; : * Variationen des Saison 2019 Split 2-Emotes wurde an Spieler gegeben, die in Ranglistenspielen 500 Splitpunkte erspielt hatten. Dieses Emote war das erste Erscheinen des überarbeiteten Mordekaisers, Monate, bevor seine Überarbeitung veröffentlicht wurde. * : ** Die Szene zeigt ihn, wie er gleichzeitig , und einsetzt. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** * : ** Er hatte einmal einen Stachel an seinem Gürtel, welcher möglicherweise an William Murderface aus anlehnt. Dieser wurde aufgrund der Zweideutigkeit sofort entfernt. ** Er ähnelt Sauron aus , Melkor aus , dem titelgebenden Charakter aus sowie einem Chaos Lord namens Araghast the Pillager aus . ; : * Seine Waffe wird durch "Numero Uno" ersetzt (einer unzerstörbaren Kombination aus Gitarre und Axt: aus Metall gemacht und für Metal gemacht). * Sein Umhang wurde durch Flammen ersetzt. * Er ist auf einer Reise, um , , , und die Backup-Sängerin zu rekrutieren, um Pentakill zu formen und somit eine neue Ära des Metals einzuleiten. * Seit der Überarbeitung sieht er der Version aus dem Mortal Reminder-Video ähnlich. ** Die Tattowierungen zeigen die Masken von . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an die an. * Er ähnelt King Knight aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Media Musik= center|640px ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Pentakill| Dominion - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| Mordekaiser VFX - Behind the Scenes| Pentakill - The Prophecy - Smite and Ignite| Pentakill - Mortal Reminder (video) - Grasp of the Undying| Champions in Season 2019 dev diary - League of Legends| Mordekaiser Gameplay-Vorschau League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Mordekaiser Konzept 01.png|Mordekaiser Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Mordekaiser Konzept 02.jpg|Mordekaiser Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Mordekaiser Kreuz-König- Konzept.jpg|Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Pentakill- MR Konzept 01.jpg|Pentakill-Mortal Reminder Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Pentakill- MR Konzept 02.jpg|Pentakill-Mortal Reminder Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Pentakill- MR Konzept 03.jpg|Pentakill-Mortal Reminder Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Mordekaiser Pentakill- MR Konzept 01.jpg|Pentakill-Mordekaiser Mortal Reminder Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Mordekaiser Pentakill- MR Konzept 02.jpg|Pentakill-Mordekaiser Mortal Reminder Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Schatteninseln Mordekaisers Burg.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Mordekaiser Update Teaser 01.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser 2 (by Riot Artists Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Alex Flores) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 01.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 02.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 03.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 04.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 05.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 06.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 07.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 08.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 09.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 10.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 11.gif|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 12.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 12 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 13.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 13 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 14.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 14 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Konzept 15.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Konzept 15 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Model 01.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update Model 02.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update Model 03.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update Model 04.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 01.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 02.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 03.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 04.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 05.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept_06.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Alex Flores) Mordekaiser Die endgültige Herrschaft.jpg|Mordekaiser "Die endgültige Herrschaft" Illustration (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Nguyen) Mordekaiser Update Infernalischer Konzept 01.jpg|Infernalischer Mordekaiser Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update Drachenritter Konzept 01.jpg|Drachenritter Mordekaiser Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Drachenritter Konzept 02.jpg|Drachenritter Mordekaiser Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Drachenritter Konzept 03.jpg|Drachenritter Mordekaiser Update Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Alex Flores) Mordekaiser Update Drachenritter Konzept 04.jpg|Drachenritter Mordekaiser Update Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Alex Flores) Mordekaiser Update Fürst Konzept 01.jpg|Fürst Mordekaiser Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Taylor Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Fürst Konzept 02.jpg|Fürst Mordekaiser Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Taylor Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Fürst Konzept 03.jpg|Fürst Mordekaiser Update Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Taylor Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Fürst Konzept 04.jpg|Fürst Mordekaiser Update Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Taylor Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Fürst Konzept 05.jpg|Fürst Mordekaiser Update Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Taylor Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Pentakill- Konzept 01.jpg|Pentakill-Mordekaiser Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Pentakill- Animation Konzept 01.gif|Pentakill-Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Pentakill- Animation Konzept 02.gif|Pentakill-Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Pentakill- Animation Konzept 03.gif|Pentakill-Mordekaiser Update Animation Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Kreuz-König- Konzept 01.jpg|Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Mordekaiser Standard Mordekaiser S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Standard Mordekaiser S alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Standard Mordekaiser S alt3.jpg|3. Klassischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Drachenritter Mordekaiser S alt.jpg|1. Drachenritter Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Drachenritter Mordekaiser S alt2.jpg|2. Drachenritter Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Infernalischer Mordekaiser S alt.jpg|1. Infernalischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Infernalischer Mordekaiser S alt2.jpg|2. Infernalischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Pentakill-Mordekaiser S alt.jpg|1. Pentakill-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Pentakill-Mordekaiser S alt2.jpg|2. Pentakill-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Pentakill-Mordekaiser S alt3.jpg|3. Pentakill-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Fürst Mordekaiser S alt.jpg|1. Fürst Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Fürst Mordekaiser S alt2.jpg|2. Fürst Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser S alt.jpg|1. Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser S alt2.jpg|2. Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser S alt3.jpg|3. Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser |-|China= Mordekaiser Standard Mordekaiser S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Drachenritter Mordekaiser S Ch.jpg|Drachenritter Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Infernalischer Mordekaiser S Ch.jpg|Infernalischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Pentakill-Mordekaiser S Ch.jpg|Pentakill-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Fürst Mordekaiser S Ch.jpg|Fürst Mordekaiser Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Mordekaiser Standard Mordekaiser L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Standard Mordekaiser L alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Standard Mordekaiser L alt3.jpg|3. Klassischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Drachenritter Mordekaiser L alt.jpg|1. Drachenritter Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Drachenritter Mordekaiser L alt2.jpg|2. Drachenritter Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Infernalischer Mordekaiser L alt.jpg|1. Infernalischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Infernalischer Mordekaiser L alt2.jpg|2. Infernalischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Pentakill-Mordekaiser L alt.jpg|1. Pentakill-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Pentakill-Mordekaiser L alt2.jpg|2. Pentakill-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Pentakill-Mordekaiser L alt3.jpg|3. Pentakill-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Fürst Mordekaiser L alt.jpg|1. Fürst Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Fürst Mordekaiser L alt2.jpg|2. Fürst Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser L alt.jpg|1. Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser L alt2.jpg|2. Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser L alt3.jpg|3. Kreuz-König-Mordekaiser |-|China= Mordekaiser Standard Mordekaiser L Ch.jpg|Klassischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Drachenritter Mordekaiser L Ch.jpg|Drachenritter Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Infernalischer Mordekaiser L Ch.jpg|Infernalischer Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Pentakill-Mordekaiser L Ch.jpg|Pentakill-Mordekaiser Mordekaiser Fürst Mordekaiser L Ch.jpg|Fürst Mordekaiser |Trivia= Trivia * Mordekaiser wurde von Coronach entwickelt und von Guinsoo überarbeitet.Champions and their Designers * Mordekaiser ist einer von wenigen Champions, die ihre Lebenspunkte als Ressource nutzen, um Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. * Mordekaisers ist derzeit der am längsten anhaltende Schaden-über-Zeit-Debuff im Spiel. (Stand 5.17) ** Wenn Mordekaiser den Geist einer versklavten Seele unter Kontrolle hat und dabei Emotes ausführt, wird der Geist sie ihm gleichtun. ** Er kann seit dem Patch 5.16 den Drachen verfluchen und diesen so kurzzeitig kontrollieren. * Mordekaiser ist Mitglied der Metal-Band Pentakill. ** Er spielt die legendäre Gitarre „Numero Uno“, eine unzerstörbare Axt, welche Mordekaisers bestialischer Fingertechnik standhalten kann. *** Das Instrument füllte ihn mit mörderischen Absichten, die seine Headbanging-Instinkte härter und dunkler machten als je zuvor. Eines schicksalhaften Tages wurde er von Numero Unos Kraft überwältigt - Mordekaiser lief Amok und ermordete seine Bandmitglieder, darunter auch den Nachwuchssänger . ** Laut dem Journal of Justice ist Pentakill in Valoran sehr erfolgreich und Mordekaiser ist als Gitarrist bei den Fans sehr beliebt. ** Im Englischen ist jede von Mordekaisers Fähigkeiten an einen Heavy Metal-Song angelehnt (siehe hier). * Wenn Mordekaiser im Gewundenen Wald (Schatteninseln) einen Altar einnimmt, sagt dieser bestimmte Sprüche auf, darunter welche, die speziell an Mordekaiser gerichtet sind.Video: LoL Sectrets Hidden Messages of the Shadow Isles - Mordekaiser, Min. 01:43 Geschichte Mordekaiser war einst ein sterblicher König, der durch ein Ritual dunkler Magie wiedererweckt wurde und nun als Geisterwesen aus reiner Dunkelheit in Runeterra wandelt. * Als Geisterwesen erschuf er sich ein Reich, das er die "Unsterbliche Bastion" nannte, die später von einer starken Allianz aus Stämmen und Kriegerbanden belagert wurde. Sie stürmten die Bastion und gründeten an gleicher Stelle eine Stadt, die heute als Noxus bekannt ist. * Nachdem die Unterbliche Bastion eingenommen worden war, legte man Mordekaiser in Ketten und brachte ihn auf die Gesegneten Inseln. Eine Katastrophe ließ die Inseln zu den Schatteninseln werden, und Mordekaiser kam frei. * Morderkaiser schaffte sich sein eigenes Reich auf den Schatteninseln und versklavt nun die größer werdende Armee der Toten. Sein militärisches Interesse gilt besonders seiner einstigen Bastion, aus der Noxus geworden ist. Gameplay-Aktualisierung: Dampfwalzen ;von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam Gameplay-Aktualisierung: Dampfwalzen Zu mehr als guter Letzt haben wir uns den alten Morde angeschaut. Mit den Jahren wurde er dank seiner ziemlich einzigartigen Mechaniken zu einer harten Nuss für unser Balancing. Leagues Mann aus Stahl ist ein schildbewehrter und manaloser Fähigkeitsstärke-Magier, dem es an Geschwindigkeit und Kontrollfähigkeiten mangelt … und der oft in der Sololane zum Einsatz kommt. Anstatt ihn also für die nächsten paar Jahre in ein Balancing-Flickwerk zu verheddern, entschieden wir uns, etwas auszuprobieren, das ein wenig verrückt ist. Achtung … Wir probieren mal, Mordekaiser als Duolane-Dampfwalze aufzustellen, die einen regulären Schützen ersetzen soll. Jupp. Mordes Überarbeitung birgt ein paar einzigartige Aspekte. Fangen wir ganz vorn an: „Kriechender Tod“ verursacht von nun an nur Schaden, wenn Morde und sein Ziel-Verbündeter nah beieinander bleiben, eine Änderung, die Morde in die Duolanes locken soll. Zweitens: Selbst wenn er mit einem Supporter in die Lane geht, erhält er von jedem Vasallen, dem er den Todesstoß versetzen kann, die volle Erfahrung (der Supporter wird wie gehabt die Hälfte an ERF erhalten). Dies bedeutet, dass Mordekaiser, sofern er nicht vorher elendigst stirbt, Stufe 6 immer um einiges früher erreicht als seine Lane-Kontrahenten, was ihm immer einen ziemlich praktischen Vorteil verschafft, wenn es um Schlachten in der unteren Lane und frühe Drachenkämpfe geht. Wo wir gerade von Drachen sprechen, schaut euch das mal an: Immer wenn er gezielt Schaden am Drachen verursacht, verflucht Mordekaiser diesen. Kann sein Team ihn daraufhin töten, beschwört Morde einen Drachenschemen, der ihm folgt und für ihn kämpft. Wenn ihr euch schon immer gefragt habt, wie ein Aufeinandertreffen von Baron und Drache ausgehen würde … nun … jetzt könnt ihr es erleben. Championüberarbeitung 2019 Champions in der Saison 2019 ;von Reav3 Champions in der Saison 2019 Das wäre erledigt, als führen wir unsere Pläne jetzt in bösartige, eiserne Gefilde. Falls du es noch nicht erraten hast - ich freue mich, anzukündigen, dass wir endlich eine volle Überarbeitung spendieren. Wir gestalten ihn komplett um mit neuem Modell, neuem Set und neuer Sprachausgabe: das volle Rüstungspaket. Mordekaisers Überarbeitung wird schon seit Langem von Spielern gefordert und er wird ehrlich gesagt eine Menge Arbeitszeit verschlingen. Rechne also mit einem komplett aktualisierten Set. Trotz allem soll seine Hauptidentität als Moloch mit Fähigkeitsstärke erhalten bleiben und wir sehen ihn hauptsächlich als Solo-Laner. Nach vielen Diskussionen fanden wir, dass die Hauptfantasie eines brutalen Kriegsherren des Todes in Ritterrüstung zu einem Solo-Laner passt. Er erledigt Dinge lieber selbst, als mit einem Partner aus der Duo-Lane zu arbeiten. Letzten Endes würde Mordekaiser lieber alle, die er trifft, in sein unterweltliches Königreich schicken, als sie mit einem Schild zu schützen. Im Laufe des Jahres wird es einen neuen Beitrag geben, in dem ich weiter auf Mordekaiser eingehe sowie mehr über neue Champions spreche, die gerade in der Entwicklung stecken, wie z.B. einen neuen Assassinen, der sich in einer sehr frühen Phase befindet. center|640px Die Nacht bricht über das Reich des Todes herein ;von Reav3 Championpläne: April 2019 Die Aktualisierung von Mordekaiser ist schon sehr weit fortgeschritten, weswegen ich jetzt weitere Details zu unseren Plänen für unseren metallenen Gebieter preisgeben kann. Wie bereits im letzten Beitrag erwähnt, sind die Änderungen massiv. Wir haben jede seiner Fähigkeiten entweder aktualisiert oder ersetzt, und gleichzeitig darauf geachtet, dass sein Gameplay mit seiner einzigartigen Rolle als AP-Moloch übereinstimmt. Eine der größten Änderungen an seinen Fähigkeiten betrifft Mordekaisers Ult. Wir wollten ihm etwas geben, das seine Feinde in Angst und Schrecken versetzt und ihnen Respekt einflößt, sodass sie vor Mordes unbezwingbarer Boshaftigkeit weder fliehen noch sich verstecken können. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis ein neuer Mordekaiser die Lande der Lebenden wie auch der Toten erobert, und die Seelen aller, die sich ihm entgegenstellen, seinem unbeugsamen Willen unterwirft. center|640px Mordekaiser: Neugestaltung des eisernen Albtraums Finde heraus, wie die Entwickler Mordekaisers Gameplay, Aussehen und Geschichte überarbeiten und ihn zu dem Herrscher über den Tod machen, wie es ihm bestimmt war. center|640px Alte Fähigkeiten 2.= Mordekaiser sich für 25 % des Schadens, den er mit seinen Fähigkeiten verursacht, % reduziert}} gegen und gedeckelt bei |hp}}. |description2 = Nach Sekunden fällt das Schild von Eisenmann mit % seines Grund-'''Lebens}}|hp}} pro Sekunde ab, auf ein Minimum von % seines '''maximalen Lebens}}|hp}}|25 % des maximalen Schilds}}. }}| , ) profitieren, wird aber durch normale Angriffe der Geister von und profitieren. * Das Schild von Eisenmann kann nicht verwendet werden, um Mordekaisers Fähigkeiten zu bezahlen, welche Leben kosten. }} }} |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Die nächsten drei von Mordekaiser verursachen |magisch}}, wobei der dritte den doppelten Bonus-Schaden anrichtet. |leveling = und | % des Angriffsschadens)}} |Bonus-Schaden des | % des Angriffsschadens)}} |Gesamter Bonus-Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)}} }} |description2 = Durchschlagende Keule . }}| , wendet diese aber ganz normal an. * Die verstärkten Angriffe können keine Gebäude betreffen. |video = Mordekaiser-Q alt2 }} }} | }} |cost = |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Mordekaiser erhält, wenn er in der Nähe von Verbündeten tötet, |xp}}. Der Wert entspricht 50 % der Erfahrung, die er durch seine Verbündeten verloren hat, wodurch er insgesamt der Erfahrung, die der Vasall gewährt|xp}}, erhält. |leveling = |description2 = Mordekaiser wählt einen oder aus. Für die nächsten 4 Sekunden erhalten beide bis zu |ms}}, wenn sie sich aufeinander zubewegen (je weiter voneinander entfernt, desto größer ist der Bonus), welches etwa Sekunden verbleibt. Des Weiteren verursachen beide, wenn sie nahe beieinander stehen, jede Sekunde in einer Fläche um sich herum |magisch}}. |leveling2 = }} }} |description3 = Wenn die ausgewählte Einheit oder Mordekaiser sterben sollten, wenn die Dauer dieser Fähigkeit endet oder wenn Mordekaiser diese Fähigkeit vorzeitig erneut aktiviert, wird der zweite Effekt dieser Fähigkeit ausgelöst. |description4 = Mordekaiser verursacht an allen Gegnern, die in der Fläche von ihm und/oder seines ausgewählten Verbündeten stehen, |magisch}}. Außerdem er sich und seinen Verbündeten für den Vorabzugsschaden an bis zu zwei getroffenen Gegner, wobei jede Heilung individuell berechnet wird. Die Heilung bei Schädigung von Vasallen ist auf 25 % reduziert. (Beispiel in Fähigkeitsdetails) |leveling4 = }} |Maximale Heilung| }} |Maximale Heilung von Vasallen| }} }}| Champions erhalten normalerweise der Erfahrung, die der Vasall gewährt|xp}}. |video = Mordekaiser-W alt2 }} }} |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = |description = Mordekaiser verursacht kegelförmig vor ihm |magisch}} an allen Gegnern. |leveling = }} |description2 = Für jeden getroffenen erhält Mordekaiser zusätzliche Prozente für seinen -Schild. |leveling2 = %}} }}| }} | }} |cooldown = |description = Mordekaisers und Fähigkeiten verfluchen den für 10 Sekunden. Dies funktioniert, egal, ob diese Fähigkeit auf Abklingzeit ist oder nicht. |description2 = Mordekaiser verflucht den ausgewählten , wodurch er |magisch}} verursacht und sich für den selben Wert . 25 % des Gesamtschadens und der Heilung wird sofort angewendet, der Rest wird über 10 Sekunden hinweg angewandt. |leveling2 = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}|Initialschaden| % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}|Schaden pro Sekunde| % % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description3 = Wenn das Team von Mordekaiser einen verfluchter Champion tötet, versklavt er zeitlich begrenzt seine Seele und erhält dadurch einen durch Mordekaiser kontrollierbaren Geist. Wird der verfluchte versklavt, stirbt Mordekaisers aktueller Geist und es wird verhindert, dass ein neuer erhalten wird, bis der Drachengeist stirbt, |description4 = Solange ein Geist aktiv ist, kann Sklaverei des Todes dazu verwendet werden, den Geist zu einem Zielpunkt zu befehligen. Die Statistiken des Geistes, also Leben, Angriffsschaden usw., hängen von denen des betreffenden Champions ab und werden unter Geister erklärt. }}| , und . * Wenn das Ziel durch irgendwelche Effekte wiederbelebt wird, gewährt Sklaverei des Todes keinen Geist. * Der Drachengeist wendet Zaubereffekte als Tier an, er besitzt aber auch Flächeneffekte. |video = Mordekaiser-R al2 }} }} |-|1.= Mordekaiser sich für % des Schadens, den er mit Fähigkeiten verursacht (gegen verdoppelt). Das Maximum liegt bei , der Schild zerfällt mit 3 % pro Sekunde. }}| , ) oder von durch absorbierten Schaden profitieren, wird aber durch normale Angriffe der Geister von profitieren. * Das Schild von Eisenmann kann nicht verwendet werden, um Mordekaisers Fähigkeiten zu bezahlen, welche Leben kosten. }} }} | }} |cost = |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Mordekaisers nächster erhält und ist verstärkt, wodurch er |magisch}} verursacht (wendet Zaubereffekte an) und entweder auf bis zu drei weiteren Gegnern überspringt oder 65 % erhöhten Schaden verursacht, wenn keinen weiteren nahen Gegner da sind. |leveling = |Verstärkter Magischer Schaden| }} |description2 = Durchschlagende Keule . }}| . Wendet außerdem an und betrifft Gebäude. |spellshield = blockieren den Schaden, verhindern jedoch nicht, dass der Angriff überspringt. |parries = false }} }} |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Mordekaiser beschwört eine Wolke aus Metallsplittern um den ausgewählten Verbündeten oder um sich selbst, welche 6 Sekunden anhält und dem Ziel |armor}} und |mr}} gewährt. Außerdem erleiden alle gegnerischen Einheiten in der Wolke jede Sekunde |magisch}}. |leveling = }} |Maximaler Gesamtschaden| }} |description2 = Wenn Metallische Luft auf einen Verbündeten verwendet wird, erhält Mordekaiser ebenfalls diese Effekte. Außerdem erhalten beide |ms}}, wenn sie sich aufeinander zu bewegen. |description3 = Wenn Mordekaiser sich selbst als Ziel wählt, wird automatisch der nächste in Reichweite ausgewählt. }}| }} |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |description = Mordekaiser verursacht an Gegnern kegelförmig vor sich |magisch}} |leveling = }} }}| }} |description = Mordekaiser verflucht den gewählten , wodurch er ihm |magisch}} verursacht und sich für den angerichteten Schaden . Über die nächsten 10 Sekunden erleidet das Ziel den Initialschaden erneut. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}|Magischer Gesamtschaden| % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description2 = Wenn das Ziel stirbt, während es verflucht ist, wird die Seele des Ziels für 45 Sekunden und mit |ad}} als kontrollierbarer Geist versklavt (alle anderen Werte entsprechen denen des Ziels zum Zeitpunkt des Todes, allerdings regeneriert der Geist kein Leben). Solange der Geist aktiv ist, erhält Mordekaiser |hp}} (verstärkt nicht den Geist) und . |leveling2 = |ad}}}} }}| beendet sind. * Wenn das Ziel durch irgendwelche Effekte wiederbelebt wird, gewährt Sklaverei des Todes keinen Geist. }} }} Geister Sklaverei des Todes= * |damagetype = magic |as = |hp = |hpregen = |armor = |magicresist = |range = die des Ziels |ms = |damagemodifier = |aoeresist = |dotresist = |ccresist = |control = |target = Tier |onhit = |spelleffects = Wendet Zaubereffekte als Tier an |protection = |attackpriority = |abilities = * Teleportiert sich zu Mordekaiser, wenn dieser sich 1125+ Einheiten von ihm entfernt befindet * Wenn der Champion, den der Geist darstellt, wieder lebt, verschwindet dieser Geist nicht. * Kann nicht befehligt werden, wenn Mordekaiser von , oder von betroffen ist (Geist folgt dem vorigen Befehl oder bleibt still) * Normale Angriffe können basierend auf der beim Zeitpunkt des Todes * Erhält Boni von passiven Gegenstandseffekten (außer ) und passiven Fähigkeiten, welche zum Zeitpunkt des Todes aktiv waren (regeneriert kein Leben) * Tanzt zusammen mit Mordekaiser |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} |-|Drachenwucht= * |damagetype = magic |as = |hp = |hpregen = |armor = |magicresist = |range = die des Ziels |ms = + |damagemodifier = |aoeresist = |dotresist = |ccresist = |control = |target = Tier |onhit = |spelleffects = Wendet Zaubereffekte als Tier an |protection = |attackpriority = |abilities = * Teleportiert sich nicht zu Mordekaiser, egal, wie weit entfernt sie sind * Kann nicht befehligt werden, wenn Mordekaiser von , oder von betroffen ist (Geist folgt dem vorigen Befehl oder bleibt still) |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} |patchhistory= = Versionsgeschichte = V10.3: * ** Fügt Gegnern jetzt korrekterweise nur dann Schaden zu, wenn die Fähigkeit aktiv ist. * ** Wir haben einen Fehler behoben, bei dem die Aktivierung von Todesreich unterdrücken konnte. ** wird nicht länger im Todesreich ihres verbündeten Mordekaiser festgehalten, wenn sie ihr auf ihn wirkt, während er durch wiederbelebt wird. V10.1: * ** 5 Sekunden ⇒ 4 Sekunden ** |ms}} ⇒ V9.1: * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt die verbleibende Geistdauer über einen Balken im Symbol an. }}